Farewell Splatfest: An Agent 24 One-Shot Tribute
by woomyveemoyall
Summary: As the Final Fest begins to wind down, Three and Eight reflect on their memories, how they met, how their relationship as friends had grown with each passing Splatfest, and how these special Inkopolis celebrations had come to mean so much to both of them. By the end of the night, they will have one more reason to remember Splatfests for how joyful they always were. (Female 3 & 8)


**Farewell Splatfest**

For one last time, Inkopolis Square is alive with the sounds of cheering Inklings and Octolings as Off the Hook performs.

Jellyfish are hopping about, glow sticks in hand (erm, tentacle). Inklings and Octolings are dancing, some with fists raised, some with homemade banners, some with party hat-clad jellyfish on their heads. The left side of Inkopolis Square is lined with barbed wire, banners and bronze, with the right lined with chrome and metallic canvas. Laser lights dart through the Square as Pearl and Marina's vocals fill the air. Fireworks explode overhead but are high enough to not be heard. Everyone is so happy to get to be at this traditional celebration one more time.

Agent 8, of course, was one of them.

Three had joined Team Order, and so Eight did as well. She didn't like to think too much about the true meaning behind which team one chooses, but she wanted to be on Three's team more than anything. And so there they were, wearing matching white Splatfest Tees as they sat along side one another, bobbing their heads to the music that somehow never got old.

Three's silver tentacles looked lovely in the low electric light as her head moved to the music. They had battled so much over the past three days that they both had reached the level of Order Queen, so now they both wanted nothing more than to take in the atmosphere of an Off the Hook Splatfest one last time. There was something infectious about all the smiling faces and jubilant dancing that made even a stoic agent like Three want to let loose and dance to the beat. Of course, they were both exhausted from all the battling, so they sat at a table in the Square and watched their community celebrate.

"I love this," Eight said to Three. They sat close enough to not have to yell over the music.

Three looked at her as smiled. She had a hair clip just above her ear that sort of helped offset the green mark on her face left behind from being Sanitized back in the underground. Every time Eight looked at the scar, it served as a reminder of how she once had to fight this girl just to save her. She had felt bad to have to shoot at the girl who had saved hers and the Cap'n life just a few minutes prior, but seeing the brave agent unconscious in a conveniently adorable position on the ground post-battle was a welcome reward for besting her. Defeating the Telephone and saving an entire society was an almost insurmountable undertaking, and yet she was successful and was rewarded with Three awakening just afterwards, having missed Eight's triumphant victory, but as least Eight got so see the relieved and proud look on Three's face when she realized that Eight had saved Inkopolis.

"Splatfests always make me feel like what I do really does make a difference," Three admitted, looking around at the crowd of revelers. "To see all of these people celebrating and competing with one another...protecting this city feels all the more worthwhile."

Eight rarely heard Three talk of how proud she was of her responsibilities as an Agent. Three was such a humble person, it made Eight smile to hear her admit to herself and to Eight that she felt proud to be this city's foremost guardian. Even if Four had saved the Zapfish, and even if Eight had defeated the Telephone, Three was the original Inkopolis hero. Splatfests like this one wouldn't be possible if not for her bravery.

Eight wouldn't even be here if not for her.

"Three?" Eight asked, leaning a bit closer to her.

Three looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Back when I first came to the surface, after beating the Telephone and everything...why did you offer to take me in so soon after you woke up?" Eight remembered the moment Three offered to house Eight and train her to be a full blown Agent. Three had this bright look on her face, as if she were excited to get to train Eight, excited to have her as an ally. Eight knew Three hadn't really seen her in action except when she was Sanitized, so Eight wondered how Three could be so confident in her.

"Because I knew you were one of the most capable fighters I had ever seen," Three answered. "I didn't have to witness what you did in order to know what kind of person you are. Saving the city...you did that, while I was _asleep._" She chuckled. "To think I could have slept through the end of the world if not for you."

Eight chuckled in response. They both liked to joke about how Three had spent so much of Eight's escape unconscious. To hear Three laughing with her was lovely.

"Eight, you've been a fantastic friend," Three continued. "I'm glad to get to be here with you."

Eight felt a lump in her throat. There must have been something in the air, whether it be the realization of this being the last Splatfest or the nostalgia Three felt of that day Eight made it to the surface, because Three was being more heartfelt now than Eight had ever heard her be. Three was great to be around, but soft expressions of friendship like this were unusual for her.

Eight definitely appreciated it, though. "I'm glad to be here with you, too."

The music stopped for a moment. The two agents looked up toward the stage to see Pearl and Marina had stopped singing and dancing. The crowd of Inklings and Octolings murmured in confusion as they look up to their pop idols.

"Inkopolis Square!" Pearl called out to the fans, earning a cheer in response. "This final Splatfest has been the absolute bomb!"

"But sadly..." Marina continued. "All good things must come to close."

"Don't say it like that, it sounds sad," Pearl muttered.

"The Splatfest closes in a couple minutes, so for one last time," Marina said with a sigh. "Live from Inkopolis Square, this is Color Pulse!"

"I'm Pearl, she's Marina, and we are so proud have been your hosts!" Pearl called out. "Don't be afraid to dance along!" The opening chords of Color Pulse then burst to life through the speakers as Inklings and Octolings cheered. The crowd had grown in size as Turf Warriors finished their last battles and had come to the Square to see Off the Hook perform one more time.

Eight stared up at the stage as she watched Pearl and Marina perform, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Three had stood from her seat, and was smiling down at her. "Hey Eight..."

"Yeah?" Eight asked.

Three took a step back, and she extended a hand to her. "Dance with me?"

Eight stared at the hand Three held out to her, in shock that she wold even think to offer.

But...then again, as Eight looked around once more, seeing all of the happy cephalopods, the joyous yet bitter-sweet atmosphere settling over the Square as the Splatfest ended, she couldn't think of anything she would rather do during this last Off the Hook performance than share it with Three.

Eight looked back up at her mentor and friend and grinned. She reached up and took her hand. "I would love to dance with you."

Comparably to everyone else in the Square, Three and Eight were probably the most awkward dancers in the entire city. But no one, including the agents, cared about looking cool or fresh right now. This was about more than that. It was about appreciating and reflecting on all the good they had enjoyed. The fun they had, the friends they made, the experiences they would never forget.

Three and Eight giggled and spun each other in circles as the music filled the air along with the laser lights and fireworks. Three had the widest smile on her face, her steady and stoic filter an afterthought as she let go and had fun with her best friend. Eight loved seeing Three like this, but had a sad thought for a moment. If there were going to be no more Splatfests, then Three wouldn't have an excuse to let go and have fun like this again.

No. Eight shook her head, telling herself that that didn't matter. Eight needed to live in the moment, enjoy Three's happiness and the closeness they shared. It was last time they would, and Eight couldn't afford to miss out by worrying.

Three laughed at how dumb they must have looked trying to dance together, and Eight laughed along with her. Then she began to cry, the feelings of nostalgia and bitter-sweet sadness finally becoming too much to contain. Eight let Three spin her around one more time, then couldn't help but let Three see her crying. "Eight?" Three asked, her voice laced with concern. She stepped closer and held her shoulders. "Eight, what's wrong?"

That was the thing. Nothing was wrong. Everything was perfect, and that's why Eight was crying. She threw herself at Three, clinging onto her with a tight hug around the neck, almost knocking Three over. "Thank you, Three..." Eight croaked as she sobbed. "Thank you so much..."

Three was surprised by the sudden hug and Eight's words, but she couldn't help but smile and hug her back. Color Pulse was reaching its final verses as Three cupped her hand on the back of Eight's head. "Thank you, too," she told her.

Eight snuffed, grabbing onto the back of Three's shirt as she continued to cry. "I don't...I don't want it to be over. I don't want this to be the last."

Three chuckled softly and pushed Eight back a bit so she could look at her. Three smiled at her, doing her best not to start crying as well. "This isn't the last, Eight. It might be a while, but there will be more. I promise."

Eight rubbed tears off her face. "There will?" She asked.

Three nodded, and Color Pulse ended. Pearl and Marina announced their last farewells to the fans, but Three and Eight kept their eyes trained on each other. Eight's tears had subsided as they looked at one another, Three smiling while Eight's expression was lax, focused on her friend, her partner.

"Eight," Three chuckled. "Splatfest is an Inkopolis tradition. Traditions don't just go away." She ran her thumb over Eight's should as she kept hold on her. "We will get to do this again."

Eight smiled, sniffed and rubbed her eyes one more time. She could always count on Three to make her feel better. She wasn't one to be very emotional, but Three possessed emotional intelligence that Eight was infinitely appreciative for. She had helped her though a lot, besides saving her life and taking her in. She gave her advice and guidance when Eight wanted it, and comfort when she needed it. Inkopolis still felt so new to her after a lifetime underground, but with Three there for her, she felt like she was home.

Eight hugged Three again, but this time, she approached her slowly, wrapped her arms around her back gently, and rested her head against Three's. Three was more than happy to hug her back. Even if the live music had been replaced by a faint background track as the Square began to thin out, the magical atmosphere remained, at least for the two Agents.

Maybe it wasn't the music or the crowds of happy cephalopods in the Square that made Splatfests special for Eight. Maybe the reason these celebrations were so special to her was because Three was always there with her.

"Hey," Three chuckled. "Do you remember back at your first Splatfest?"

How could Eight forget? She began to laugh the instant Three brought it up. The first Splatfest Eight attended was the Pulp vs No-Pulp fest. Three had to explain to her what orange juice even was, and she had her try some with pulp and with no-pulp so she could pick. The no-pulp orange juice tasted pretty good, but when Eight tried the orange juice with pulp...she gagged and spit it out all over Three. Eight apologized maybe fifty times before Three told her it was okay. It was funny to look back on now, but Eight had felt so stupid to have spit orange juice on the strong, brave girl who had saved her life not long before.

"I was so embarrassed," Eight admitted, putting a hand to her face as she giggled. They backed off their hug, but they both subconsciously kept a hold on each other's hands.

"Honestly, it was worth getting OJ on my cape if it meant seeing you blush like that," Three laughed.

"Hey, but what about the Splatfest after that one?" Eight asked, grinning.

Three rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what she was referring to. While they were always there together at Splatfests, they weren't always on the same team. Eight remembered with a laugh how back at the Squid vs Octo splatfest, Three got upset because she couldn't join Team Octo to support Eight. Before then, Eight had never seen Three get upset, and it was all because she couldn't be on the same team as her.

"You were so mad about not getting to be on my team," Eight giggled.

"I thought it was unfair," Three defended herself with a laugh. "Besides, pitting us against each other...what was On High thinking?"

"I'm pretty sure Team Octo won because Team Squid let us," Eight said. She remembered how during that Splatfest, she and all the Octolings she played with got so many hugs and high-fives from the opposing Inkling teams after battles. "Whoever wins, we're glad you're here in Inkopolis," she remembered one Inkling boy say to her after a battle. "Inklings are such welcoming people."

They recounted some of their favorite Splatfest memories from the past year. The Fork vs Spoon fest had led Four to introduce Eight to the wondrous spork, a curious yet ingenious device that combined the scooping ability of a spoon and the stabbing capability of a fork. Three laughed about how fascinated Eight had been with the spork. Eight insisted she wasn't _that_ amazed, but every meal since, if the cafe they went to had sporks, Eight had to have one.

The Retro vs Modern fest invited Three to take Eight out on a shopping spree. Eight had a lot of trouble choosing between the two styles, but they both eventually chose Retro because Three had said that Retro style is more colorful and Eight loved colorful styles the best.

The Halloween Splatfest was amazing for many different reasons. Eight learned that Three, despite her being the embodiment of the word "fearless," was the biggest scaredy cat ever. Four managed to prank her so many times, and Three's reactions were incredibly funny. The Trick vs Treat fest was also the first time Three had ever called Eight "cute." Eight had just gotten a devil horn head band and added some stick-on jewels around her eyes, and Three, though unintentionally, said "Wow, you look so cute!" Three's face was so red for the next several minutes, one could have thought she had dressed up as a cherry for Halloween.

The Salsa vs Guacamole fest was interesting. It was the day Eight learned that she _hated spicy foods_. Three, on the other hand, seemed to chow down on the super-duper caliente salsa like it was ice cream.

At Hero vs Villain, they both joined Team Hero, because, well, they were literal heroes.

At Family vs Friends, Eight had the toughest choice to make. Three had been confused about why she was having trouble. "You don't remember your family, do you?" She had asked. Eight had shook her head. "That's not it. I can't decide if I think of you as a friend or as family." Three had to leave the room after Eight said that. Eight wasn't sure why.

"Why did you leave the room?" Eight asked her. By now, there were very few Inklings and Octolings still in Inkopolis Square. "When I told you that I couldn't decide between family or friend?"

Three turned cherry red again. She was so easily embarrassed. "Eight, sometimes the things you say are so pure and innocent that I need to take a moment to calm down."

Eight giggled. They still held hands. "Calm down from what?"

"The exact same emotion I feel right now," Three answered.

"What emotion is that?"

"Complete confusion," Three laughed. "Confusion on how you can be so pure and innocent."

Eight giggled. "Why would that be confusing?"

"Okay, not _confusing..._" Three admitted, looking to the side in thought. "It's more like...when you say things really sweet like that when you don't even realize you do, I kinda just...can't process it. It's like..." She shrugged. "I don't know how to describe it."

Eight smiled. "Indescribable? Does that describe it?"

Three nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, you're...you're indescribable, Eight."

Eight grinned. "So are you, Three."

Three became a cherry again. "Now...I meant that like, you know...you're so unique, and...you're unlike anyone I've ever met."

Eight's grin widened. "Aww, you mean that?"

Three was sweating by now. "I mean that in a way, like...you're just...you're amazing, but...you—"

Eight rose onto her toes and kissed Three's cheek. She then stared at her for a moment, expecting Three to become an even bigger mess, but instead, Three just froze, staring at Eight with wide, beautiful eyes.

Eight still held her hand, and she stepped forward for another hug. "I know exactly what you mean, Three. You're amazing, too."

Three took a moment to shake free of her shock, then smiled and hugged Eight back. The background music had stopped, so all she could hear was the distant sounds of traffic and the wind blowing through the Square.

The Final Splatfest was over. The future of Inkopolis was uncertain, but as she held Eight in her arms, still feeling the light sensation on her cheek where she had kissed her, Three was certain of one thing—Eight meant the world to her, and she couldn't have dreamed of a better way for the Finalfest to end.

"We figured you two would hang around."

Three and Eight separated and looked to see Pearl and Marina approaching them. They had since changed out of their stage outfits, and now wore t-shirts and pajama bottoms. Pearl still had some leftover face paint on her cheek, which Eight thought was funny.

"Hi," Eight greeted them with a wave.

"You two okay after all of that singing?" Three asked them.

"Oh, we have about an hour before out voices completely shut down from the strain," Pearl joked.

"But it's worth it," Marina finished for her, smiling.

"How do you two sing for so long nonstop?" Eight asked.

"Holograms," Marina joked, grinning.

"Lots of caffeine," Pearl said, not joking.

"Hey," Marina continued. "We wanted to ask you two something."

Three and Eight looked at one another, then back to the pop idols who also had a hand in saving the world (most pop idols are in the world saving business, Eight had noticed). "What is it?" Three asked.

"We saw you two dancing," Marina said, a smile on her face. "And while it was adorable..."

"It also looked really, really awkward," Pearl finished for her.

Three and Eight both chuckled nervously. "Yeah," Eight said. "We weren't trying very hard."

"So we wanted to offer to play you one more song," Marina said.

"Something slower so you don't risk falling over like earlier," Pearl joked.

"Slower?" Eight asked.

Three looked at her Octoling companion for a moment, then smiled softly and took her hand. "If you're up for one more dance..."

Eight looked at her, noticing the look in her eyes, and she nodded. "I'd love to."

"We thought you would," Marina smiled.

"But you two have sang enough," Three said. "You two don't have to—"

"We're not the ones singing." Pearl shook her head.

They heard music begin, much slower and softer than before. All four of them turned and looked up at the stage.

"One and Two?" Three murmured.

Callie and Marie stood up on stage, dressed in their original Inkopolis News attire. The Squid Sisters were smiling down at their fellow Agents as a familiar instrumental played in the background. "How's it going, girls?" Callie greeted with a wave.

"What..." Three chuckled, shaking her head. "You two...what're you two doing?"

"Giving you two a chance to come back from..." Marie smiled and shrugged. "That...dancing performance earlier."

"What it that bad?" Eight asked, but was suddenly shoved from behind toward Three. "Whoa!" Eight exclaimed, but Three caught her in her arms.

"Four!" Three scolded the short-haired Inkling who had just pushed Eight towards her.

The girl shrugged and smirked. For a squid of so few words, Agent 4 was oddly mischievous.

Three looked down at Eight, who was still in her arms, legs sprawled beneath her as Three bore her weight. They made eye contact. "Uh..." Three muttered.

Pearl laughed, her hand to her face. "You two are the most clueless couple..."

"Couple?" Eight asked as Three lifted her back to her feet.

"Just dance together, you two," Pearl laughed.

"You both deserve it," Marina added.

Three and Eight looked back at each other, just in time for the Squid Sisters to begin singing Maritime Memory. The slow, soft melody gave Three pangs of nostalgia, and Eight pangs of realization. This felt...intentionally romantic.

"Have fun, you two," Pearl waved, and she and Marina turned to head to their studio.

Four gave them a quick hug before heading on her way as well. She flashed a couple of ILY signs with her hands with a wide grin, then walked off.

Eight and Three looked up at Callie and Marie, who were dancing slowly as they sang one of their hits. Three made eye contact with Marie, who nodded her head toward Eight as if hinting for them to just start dancing already.

Eight had already taken her hand. "Three?" She asked softly.

Three looked toward her, then smiled and nodded. "Let's give this another go."

With one hand, Three held Eight's, and she placed the other around Eight, resting it on the small of her back. Eight put her free hand on Three's shoulder, and they began to move to the music. They smiled at each other, laughing every now and then at how surreal it felt to be alone in Inkopolis Square, dancing to the music of their own private Squid Sisters performance.

Three had felt a little annoyed that all of their friends had set this up just so they would dance together again, but as she looked at Eight, this girl who really was the most unique person she had ever met, seeing her smile right back at her...Three felt she owed her fellow Agents a thank you. They knew what she would want before even she knew it herself.

The song shifted to the section that sounded like the Calamari Inkantation, but Three and Eight continued to sway slowly, not paying attention to keeping in rhythm anymore. They weren't giggling or looking away in embarrassment anymore, either. They were enjoying the once in a lifetime moment together.

Ever since the day Three had broke through to the Deepsea Metro, freeing Eight and Cap'n from the blender, and seeing the aftermath of Eight successfully defending Inkopolis from certain doom, Three noticed something different about...everything. The monotony of patrolling Octo Valley had gotten so stale, but then Eight showed up, and Three's mission changed. She was a mentor now, teaching Eight about an Agent's duties and about life in Inkopolis. Eight had changed everything about Three's life. Somehow, she made protecting this city even more worthwhile. She made being an Agent so much more rewarding, so much...happier.

This Octoling girl made her happy, like no one else ever had.

Callie and Marie sang the final lines of Maritime Memory, and the music faded into silence as Three brought her hand up to touch the back of Eight's head. Eight looked up at her and smiled, a familiar look in her eyes. This was how Eight always looked at Three. She looked comforted, almost thankful. Eight looked at Three like she was her only guiding beacon in her world. Three felt proud to mean so much to her.

"Three?" Eight said softly.

"Yes?" Three asked.

"Happy Splatfest." She smiled.

Three nodded, closing her eyes. "Happy Splatfest, Eight."

Three kept her eyes closed, knowing Eight was getting closer. As Eight let go of Three's hand and put it on Three's shoulder, Eight kissed her. Her lips were soft against hers, lightly held against each other by their soft embrace.

How appropriate for the last Splatfest to end with their first kiss.

Splatfests may have been over for now, but Three and Eight were just getting started.


End file.
